When a Goddess gets bored
by An Angel Flying with broken wings
Summary: What happens when the Goddess of Life gets bored? Read and see. Warning: Slash in later chapters. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

I only own the goddesses and gods that appear in this fic.(Except Akito)

* * *

Up above the earth, above the clouds, in the realm of the gods, a young goddess sat on her bed, soft as the clouds, totally bored. Her long blond hair shimmered and her emerald green eyes sparkled. Many things she had tried to cure herself, but to no avail.

"I'm sooo bored," she moaned laying her face into her soft pillow.

Another goddess, this one with pink and purple hair and eyes saw her 'sister' in a jam and said, "Why don't you just have some fun with some mortals?"

"Yeah, Preama, and what do you propose I do to the mortals I chose to torment? I'm the Goddess of Life, hello, there's not really much I can do," said the blond goddess.

Preama, the goddess of true love, rolled her eyes, and asked, "Fuuhime, have you ever thought of making a _male_ pregnant?"

Fuuhime glared at her and replied, "I do that with sea horses."

"No, a male _human_," said Preama.

Fuuhime smirked, something she rarely did. She knew just who to curse.

"Hey, Preama, do you remember that family that are possessed by the zodiac spirits?" she asked.

"Who could forget?" replied the other goddess.

"Well, I was thinking of doing it to the Cat and the Rat," answered Fuuhime before she cast the spell on Kyo and Yuki.

The next morning, on earth, Yuki and Kyo woke just the same, well, Kyo did. As usual Yuki fell asleep with his head on Kyo's shoulder, unknowingly completing Fuuhime's spell.

TBC

* * *

Kyo: Angel-san, why does it say, 'Slash in later chapters'?

Yuki: For once I agree with Neko no baka (the stupid cat).

Me: Not telling. You just have to wait and see.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been one month since Yuki and Kyo had unknowingly completed Fuuhime's spell. Yuki walked into the dinning room to find only Shigure and Tohru sitting at the table.

"Were's Kyo?" he asked.

"I found him hunched over the toilet eariler, vomiting. So I put him to bed with a trash can nearby just in case." said Shigure.

Yuki frowned, it wasn't like Kyo to get sick, and that worried the Rat. He didn't love the Cat, oh no,(That's what _he thinks_) but Kyo was family, Zodiac spirits or no Zodiac spirits.

"I made some chicken noddle soup for him if he wants it. You just have to reheat it," said Tohru before she and Yuki left for school.

While they were listening to the teacher give another boring lecture, Yuki felt a twinge of pain in his abomen. But he ignored it until it felt like something was slowly chewing away at his stomach, trying to get out. (Desicripte, no?) He let out a pained moan and fell sideways out of his seat.

"Yuki-kun!" cried Tohru whe she saw her friend colaspe.

After a while Tohru, Momiji, and Hatsuharu took Yuki home.

"Shigure-san!" called Hatsuharu.

The Dog came out, saw Yuki, and asked, "What happened?"

"He colasped in class!" said Momiji, hopping up and down.

"I would stop hopping if I were you Momiji," said Hatori, who Shigure had called eariler.

Hatori wasted no time in examing his younger cousins. Afterwords, he slumped into a chair and said, "Even with my all medical knowldge, I still don't know what's wrong with them."

They heard something, or someone, snort and looked up to see a girl with flowing black hair and deep midnight blue eyes.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" demanded Hatsuharu.

She looked at the Ox and said, "I am called Midnight, and as for how I got in; I'm the servant of the Goddess of Life, Fuuhime."

"Are you here to take Yuki and Kyo away?" asked Momiji, his voice fearful.

Midnight gave him a soft smile, shook her head no, and said, "That's not my job, I am here to help."

"You can help us by telling us what is worng with Yuki and that stupid Cat so we can fix it!" yelled Hatsuharu, in black mode/

Midnight rotated her pinky in her left ear and said, "Jeez, you're rude. And just for that I won't tell you what's worng myself, but how to find out. Just give them a blood test."

So, our favorite Dragon took some blood from each of the sick boys and examined it. Later he returned, his face pale.

"What is it? What's wrong with them, Haa-san?" asked Shigure

"They're...They're...pregnant," sturted Hatori due to pure shock.

"But...but how, they're male?" asked Tohru.

Midnight answered this by saying, "Nothing is impossible with the gods."

When Yuki and Kyo were told, they yelled until Hatori reveiled that he had done the test at least twenty times, the results always the same. Yuki just staired and Kyo rested a hand on his still flat stomach. Somehow, they knew it was true.

TBC

* * *

ME: Grining like crazy

KYO: What's she so happy about?

HATORI: Angel-san has gotten two reviews so far for the first chapter, and she just posted it yesterday.

YUKI: Well, I guess she has a right to be happy.


	3. Chapter 3

Tohru, Midnight, Shigure, and Hatori had set up some rules for Yuki and Kyo that had to be followed, no ifs, ands, or buts. (1) No fighting, at least not phsyical fighting. (2) No school. (Come on, how do you think the teachers and students would react?) Midnight had taken care of the compilcations with this rule, how she did they had no idea, nor did they really want to know. (3) Try and eat at any and every meal. Since Midnight knew how to cook it wasn't a problem when Tohru went to school. (4) No going up on the roof or working on the secret base. Tohru volentered to take care of Yuki's garden while he watched and supervised.

On one such occasion; Tohru was happily picking strawberries while Yuki watched.

"Is it just me, or is it hot out here?" asked Yuki fanning himself with his hand.

"I think the baby is effecting your body heat, making you feel hotter," she answered, "How about we go back inside before you overheat. I've picked enough strawberries."

Midnight slept in Tohru's room, but she had nothing with her but the her clothes that changed magicily every day. So, Shigure, being the dear that he is, bought her copies of Magic Kinghts Rayearth 1-6, Wish 1-4, and Chobits 1-8.

"How can you read that stuff?" Kyo asked her as she read Chobits volume 5.

"I think it's funny. Besides, I have nothing better to do, " she replied.

He rolled his eyes and returned to reading his Dragonball Z manga.

"We're back!" called Tohru.

"Hey," said Kyo as he streached to releibe a kink in his back, but no dice.

Midnight and Tohru left at this time to make dinner.

"You ok?" asked Yuki.

"Yeah...it's just there's this kink in my back that I just can't get," said the Cat.

"Here, let me help," offered Yuki, before slowly masaging the knik out.

"Ah...Thanks I guess," said Kyo, his face bright red.

"Are you getting a fever?" asked the Rat feeling the Cat's forehead.

"Kyo and Yuki sitting in a tree...K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" sang Shigure.

This time both boys blushed as they yelled at the Dog to shut up. But the eldest of the three could tell that the two of them were falling in love, with each other.

At dinner that night Midnight said, "My mistress, Lady Fuuhime, thanks Shigure-san for his kind actions. And I thank him for the amusing mangas."

"You're both welcome," said Shigure.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

As the months passed almost everyone in the Zodiac found out about Yuki's and Kyo's _'condition'_. Midnight had burst out laughing at Ayame's reactiong. He had stared to prattle on about baby things like bonnets, boodies, clothes, toys, and blakents. Ritsu was rather cheerful. Kagura got over her lost rather fast. Akito wasn't told. Hiro and Rin were neuteral, Kisa and Kureno were supportive.

"Ayame, go home!" Yuki yelled when his older brother came over to bug them.

"But look at this cute little dress!" whined the Snake holding a frilly pink dress.

"Both of the babies are _boys_! And even if one of them was a girl neither I nor Kyo would dress her in that," said the five month pregnant Rat.

After he got rid of his brother, Yuki eased himself into a recliner.

"Are you alright, Yuki-kun?" asked Tohru.

"Yeah, just sick and tired of Ayame's nagging," he replied.

"I'm an only child so I can't comment," said Midnight, her nose buried in Magic Knights Rayearth volume 4.

"Sometimes I just don't get what comes out of this girl's mouth," said Kyo rubbing his stomach with one hand a motioning at Midnight with the other.

"And sometimes _I_ just get why you talk like the God of War," responded the said girl.

Yuki just sighed.

* * *

TBC

ME: Sorry it's short, I ran out of ideas.


	5. Chapter 5

It was a warm, rainy day; Kyo was fast asleep in his room, like he always did on rainy days. Yuki was watching a movie TV, Midnight was bustling around, Shigure was working on something and Tohru was out shopping.

"Midnight-san, what are you running around for?" asked Yuki as he watched the goddess's servant run by, again.

"The other day I got a message from Lady Fuuhime," replied Midnight.

Yuki got unsteadily to his feet, he and Kyo were in their final month and could go into labor at any time.

"Alright, what's the message?" asked the Rat.

She sighed at the look on his face and said, "She told me to perpare because a child would be born today...Kyo's child."

"Come on!" said Yuki, heading up the stairs.

'Prehaps this time the Love of the Cat and Rat will prevail,' thought Midnight as she followed Yuki up the stairs.

When they reached the top of the stairs they heard a cry of pain coming from Kyo's room. Yuki and Midnight burst into the room, which Midnight had set up without waking Kyo. She set right to work; removing Kyo's soaked pants and underwear and getting him into the birthing position. Kyo let out a small mew as another contraction hit.

"Shh...Kyo, everything will be alright," said Yuki, trying to comfert Kyo.

"Yuki...I'm scared," whispered Kyo.

"It's ok, I'm here," Yuki wispered back.

"Kyo, get ready becase during the next contraction you need to push," said Midnight.

Kyo bit his lip then nodded.

"Push!" said Midnight.

Tears rolled down Kyo's face as he pushed. They heard the baby cry as it's face emeraged.

"Kyo, you're doing great, keep it up," ecouraged Yuki.

Soon Kyo held a new born baby boy. On the baby's head was some orange fuzz, the same shade as Kyo's hair but his eyes were the same color as Yuki's.

Suddenly, the rest of the Zodiacs came busteling in with bears, ballons, and bubble gum cigars with the words, 'It's A Boy' on them.

"Look at me, I'm Babe Ruth!" said Momiji doing a pose with a gum cigar is mouth/

Kyo was exsausted so he wasn't at the party and the baby was asleep. Hatsuharu snorted into his rice ball.

"Uh...Momiji, Babe Ruth was an American. And he wasn't giggling when he that," said Hiro.

"Be nice Hiro-chan," said Kisa.

"Yes ma'am," said Hiro and everyone laughed.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Kyo and Yuki decided to call their older child Jace. But they couldn't decide on a name for the younger one so the decided to choose when it was born. Midnight gracefully made omelets for everyone that morning, well except Jace, for him she made a warm bottle of milk. Tohru was off at a sleepover at Hanajima's house.

Midnight happily hummed a tune she knew by heart. At breakfast, Shigure, once again, complimented her cooking while Kyo fed himself and Jace, and Yuki didn't even come downstairs.

"Where's Yuki?" asked Shigure.

Midnight bit her lip then said, "Akito."

"What?" asked Shigure.

"Akito, he must have found out about Kyo and Yuki, so he's going to try and end the curse. You see, I was there when the curse was placed on your ancestors. Akito used to be a god but he fell in love with the Rat. But the Rat was already in love with the Cat. So he hired another cat and rat to break them up. That was day the Cat's other form came to be. If Akito kisses Yuki then he will regain the rest of his powers and be able to rule the earth, which he always wanted to do, with the Rat by his side. But if Kyo kiss Yuki first then the curse will be broken and Akito will be taken to Hell, where he belongs," explained Midnight.

"Then let's go save Yuki!" said Kyo.

"Hold it! We're going to need more help. Shigure; call the rest of the Zodiacs, Kyo; get Tohru, Hanajima and Uotani. I will contact my mistress and ask her, as well as some other gods, for help," she said.

Soon, Ritsu, Hiro, Shigure, Hatori, Rin, Kisa, Kyo, Ayame, Hastshuaru, Momiji, Kureno, Kagura. Tohru, Hanajima, Uotani, Midnight, Fuuhime, Kotaro; the god of war, Premea, and Inugami; god of animals and the hunt, were gathered in Shigure's living room. Everyone was chattering about what they were going to do to save Yuki.

"Order! Order!" called Midnight hitting the table with a small hammer.

Everyone turned their attention to her before she said, "Alright, according to Lady Premea, Akito hasn't kissed Yuki yet because Yuki isn't awake, Yuki must give his consent. But, Akito will do everything in his power to get that kiss."

"Well, he wasn't at the main house," said Ayame, "So where could they be?"

"That's where I come in. I can find anyone anywhere," said Inugami.

Ritsu raised his hand and asked, "Why are there so many of us going to save Yuki?"

"Back when he was still a god; Akito was the ruler of demons. Saudly, he kept his power over them," said Kotaro.

"We gods and Midnight will desgise ourselves as demons and we'll take a wagon into Akito's fortress, pretending that we captured Kyo. Rin, Hatsuharu, we need you two to pull it. Unknown to our enemies, the rest of the Zodiac will be riding in a . hidden compartment with Tohru, Hanajima, Uotani, and Jace. If I know Akito he'll come out to gloat," said Fuuhime.

Soon the plan was underway. The people hidden in the compartment watched as Kotaro and Midnight brought out the falsely bound Kyo.

"Good work my servants," said Akito, "Stupid Cat, you should of realized that I would win."

"You're a bastard," growled Kyo.

"Shut up, once Yuki kisses me, I'll kill you."

The others watched as a pair of real demons brought out Yuki. They instantly realized the Rat was hipnotized. Tohru wanted greatly wanted to jump out and snap Yuki out of Akito's spell, but it wasn't time.

"He doesn't really love you! You're just using mind tricks!" yelled Kyo.

Then the gang burst out. Hanajima was zapping demons, Uotani was pounding them with her pipe, the gods and Midnight were blasting, and the other Zodiacs were punching, choking, kicking, and bitting.

Kyo went strait Yuki and said, "Yuki, I love you."

Then...they kissed.

"NOOO!" cried Akito as he vanished into hell.

Then every member of the Zodiac who was in their animal form turned back and they all started to glow. Out of their bodies flew the spirits they were possessed by.

After Yuki snapped out of Akito's spell, he looked at Kyo and whispered, "Kyo-koi."

"Yes, it's me," said Kyo before kissing his love again.

"I always thought Kyo and Yuki were perfect for each other," said Uotani.

After they broke the kiss, Yuki fell to his knees; one hand on his belly. Soon Kyo and Yuki had two wonderful children: their son; Jace, and their daughter Rika. The gods returned to their realm and Midnight was promtoted to Goddess of the Sky.

The End...Or, is it just the begining?

* * *

ME: Ok, who wants a sequal? 


End file.
